


Humming

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt "things you said after you kissed me."





	Humming

Tybalt glared up at the sky, because if he glared anywhere else he would have to look at the person who was currently annoying him more than anyone had ever managed to before. 

“I’m telling you, you really should stop wearing these weird things. I really don’t see a purpose to it, and you have such a nice body, after all.”

“It’s clothes. They’re called ‘clothes’,” Tybalt hissed between clenched teeth. He could practically hear Mercutio roll his eyes, but that might have been because he sighed too. 

“I know what they’re called. I’m not stupid, you know.” Mercutio huffed and poked at Tybalt’s arm. 

Tybalt ignores him, which was apparently the wrong decision, because in the next moment his vision was obscured by a head full of red hair and an exaggerated pout. 

“You’re ignoring me,” Mercutio said. narrowing his eyes. 

“I would more say that I’m trying-”

“That won’t do!” 

Before Tybalt had a chance to do more than raise his eyebrows Mercutio leaned down and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t unlike their first kiss, all those months ago, but as teeth lightly tugged at his lip Tybalt realized Mercutio had learned some more tricks. He didn’t know what possessed him to open his mouth and pull the merman closer, but that’s exactly what he did, moaning as their tongues met. 

Finally the need for air won out, and Tybalt pulled back, stroking Mercutio’s cheeks with half-opened eyes. If you ignored the lower half of him it was easy to pretend Mercutio was a human, albeit with strangely intense colors. 

Mercutio hummed and rested his chin and Tybalt’s chest, his tail rising behind him and waving back and fro. He looked pleased, much like the cat Tybalt had at home, and Tybalt idly considered how the humming was actually pretty similar to the cat’s purring. 

“You humans might be strange and use the most complicated ways to do anything, but there are some things you do well,” Mercutio said, his eyes barely open as he looked at Tybalt with a small smile. “Writing books and kissing. And thanks to you I now have access to both! You, my dear captain, I will keep.”


End file.
